La inocencia de tu dulce amor
by alegra77
Summary: Todo empezó con un encuentro inesperado entre ellos dos, solos tan necesitados, no esperaban que de ese encuentro surgiera un dulce amor que llenara ese vació de su interior


**Hola chicos como están aquí traigo un nuevo fic dedicado a matupi-chan que apoyo a esta pareja que tenía entre mis proyectos, espero que te guste n_n**

**También estoy trabajando con el fic Mukuro/Haru que Sayaneko-chan había comentado que le gustaría ver, solo espero un poquito de paciencia he estado ocupada con los estudios pero les aseguro que lo publicare XD**

**Pero tampoco me olvido del Gokudera/Haru que dedique Suno-Andrew, pronto también tendré una actualización de este fic XD**

**Solo pido paciencia queridos lectores**

**Sin más que decir pueden empezar a leer cuando quieran muchas gracias por su apoyo XD**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn ni sus personajes me pertenecen, su dueño absoluto es Akira Amano y yo solo soy dueña de esta historia, al igual que los personajes oc**

0o0o0o0

**La inocencia de tu dulce amor**

0o0o0o0

**Parte 1**

Estar vagando por las calles oscuras completamente sola en la oscura noche, tal vez… no fue buena idea

Su estómago gruño pidiendo algo de comer

"Hahi esto no es bueno no he comido en tres días, pero qué puedo hacer", sus ojos redondos color café chocolate miraron los escaparates y restaurantes de aquellas calles, su estómago gruño aún más mientras se sonrojaba, no tenía adonde ir ni siquiera sabía a donde iba, solo tenía algo en su mente… escapar

"No creo que encuentren a Haru, ella fue muy cuidadosa", murmuro apara sí misma la pequeña jovencita mientras miraba su reflejo en el cristal de aquel lujoso restaurante, con solo ver esa comida sele hacia agua la boca, empezó a caminar más aprisa debía pensar en un lugar donde pasar la noche, tal vez en un callejón como la había estado haciendo por un mes, conseguirá un pequeño trabajo como solía hacerlo siempre para su mantenimiento personal, Nanimori era una de las ciudades más hermosas que había visto pero una de las más inesperadas, se las verían difíciles si lograban encontrarla esta vez

Siguió caminando mientras se mantenía abrasada así misma, había mucho frio se sentía en la artanita ni siquiera lleva algo con que abrigarse como iba apagarlo?, solo esperaba no enfermarse o estaría en serios problemas, observo con tristeza la poca gente que quedaba caminar acompañadas con una bonita sonrisa pinta en sus rostros

Se sentía tan sola, tenía tantas ganas de llorar

Por qué le pasaba eso a ella?

Que había hecho para que todo terminara así?

"Por qué a Haru?, duele mucho el corazón de Haru duele", murmuro por lo bajo la joven castaña mientras soltaba bocanadas de aliento de su boca por el frio, sus ojos miraron como las pocas personas empezaban a desaparecer por aquellas calles dejándola sola, tenía tantas ganas de llorar, se sentía tan desprotegida, tan asustada, no había nadie que la protegiera

Nunca hubo nadie

Siempre fue así la soledad siempre fue lo único que la acompaño

Y ahora era lo único que siempre tendría, con aquellos pensamiento siguió caminado por la ciudad sin ningún rumbo fijo, solo esperando que la suerte por una vez en su vida la acompañara y que le deseo de no estar sola se hiciera realidad

0o0o0o0

Los altos edificios de Nanimori brillaban con intensidad acompañado de la grandeza de los edificios más importantes de la ciudad, pero en especial uno, qué era el más alto, tan imponente su construcción era majestuosa el diseño era elegante, reluciente con toques modernos, y ese era nada más y nada menos el edifico del prestigiosos bufete de abogados CEDEF el mas reconocido a nivel internacional, donde los mejores abogados estaba al servicio,

eran conocidos por escoger solo casos que donde se vieran amenazadas el mal cumplimiento de la ley solo escogían a clientes honestos y jamás se mesclaban con aquellos que se atrevieran a mancillar las leyes cada abogado tenía su propio código que era regido por completo como su albedrio, pero el que más sobresalía de entre todos ellos era el nuevo presidente del bufete Alaude, por ser reconocido como el mejor abogado de Japón y uno de los mejores en el mundo y quien ahora se disponía a salir a paso apresurado de ese imponente edificio mientras se colocaba una gabardina negra, muchos de sus trabajadores se había posicionado en fila para despedir al presidente con gran pulcritud y respeto

"Que tenga buenas noches señor presidente", el hombre paso su mirada estoica azul hielo a sus trabajadores y asintió levemente, mientras se alejaba rápidamente del lugar, los hombres lo miraban con respeto y miedo, mientras que las mujeres lo apreciaban embelesadas de a admiración y enamoramiento

conocido por muchos, temidos por todos, respetado y odiado por sus enemigos un hombre de integridad, prestigio, pero sobre todo de un envidiable atractivo, cotizado por muchas mujeres pero nadie había atrapado a semejante hombre y dudaban que algún día alguien lograra atrapar el corazón frio y recto del presidente

El hombre de cabellos rubios cenizos camino hasta un lujoso auto negro, rápidamente coloco su portafolio en el asiento del copiloto, tomo sus llaves y emprendió su marcha, había tenido un día agitando y cansado pero no había terminado aun tenia negocios que atender, suspiro con molestia todo esto era culpa del idiota de Giotto y G se las pagaría cuando los viera los golpearía hasta la muerte si eso era seguro

Mientras conducía miraba con apatía y aburrimiento los autos pasar por las frías calles sin detenerse el bullicio de las luces iluminando por completo al ciudad inundaban, le era un poco molesto el ruido de los vehículos y el amontonamiento de los transeúntes por eso prefería salir hasta altas horas de la noche donde no hubiera tanto alboroto le causa tanta molestia y deseos de golpear a alguien si se atrevía a interrumpir su preciada paz era frustrante ya no poder hacerlo, como cuando era joven cuando le gustaba vagar por las calles golpeando y castigando a aquellos inútiles, pero las cosas ya no eran así, había crecido y ya no poca influir su disciplina como en el pasado tenia subordinados que se encargaban de ello él ahora tenía un trabajo y un deber de mayor relevancia dirigir el bufete de manera adecuada y llevarlo hasta la cima y barrer con todo aquel que se atrevía a violar las leyes,

Nanimori era por completo suyo y deseaba que la ciudad se mantuviera siempre segura, y el crecimiento de la compañía era un paso importante para ampliar su ambición tener el control y la ley firme donde se presentara los casos más complicados, arrasar con los enemigos que abusen de las normas y de aquellos ciudadanos honorables

Ese era su único deseo lo demás no tenía importancia

Salió de sus pensamientos con molestia, dirigió su mirada filosa y ceñuda en su aparto telefónico que sonaba con molestia incesante, le estaba provocando una migraña, miro la pantalla y al reconocer el numero su molestia aumento, tomo el aparato y lo conecto en la tablero principal del auto para tener una comunicación en alta voz y así tener mejor libertad para hablar

"Que quieres G", la voz sonó más fría y agria de lo que usualmente solía hablar pero no le importo, no estaba a de buen humor como para tener un amigable conversación con aquel sujeto

"Che así es como le contestas a tus clientes", bufo con molestia la otra voz que zona irritada y eso solo provoco que la propia molestia del platinado avanzara aún mas

"Hn, si vienes a llamar sobre el caso que me pediste y que por cierto no mandaste ninguna información estable sobre lo que te lo pedí ya envié todo a Giotto así que habla con ese idiota"

Un bufido se escucho en respuesta, una respiración y un resoplo, los ojos azules brillaron en reconocimiento, para después soltar una risa arrogante

"Sigues fumando?, si se enterara el estúpido de Giotto y Asari te ira mal"

"C-cállate y como sabes? Olvídalo puedo hacer lo que quiera tus estúpidas amenazas no sirven conmigo Alaude, además te llamo por que el jefe quiere que investigues algo en particular"

"No me interesa"

"Al menos escucha lo que digo antisocial"

"Hn"

"Se trata sobre los movimientos ilegales que se han movido bajo el agua en Japón, algunas famiglias han estado tratado de perturba a los Vongola y puede que también seas blanco después de todo Vongola y CEDEF son…"

"Prepara los papeles de la solicitud y mándalos en mi oficina a primera hora", el platinado no dejo terminar el discurso del hombre llamado G, por lo cual un silencio inundo por unos instantes el lugar hasta que fue interrumpido

"Tsk, como fastidias no dudes en mi trabajo siempre hago bien las cosas, tendrá eso papeles a primera hora"

"Espero que sea cierto dudo de tus capacidades de responsabilidad", cometo con aburrido interés mientras bostezaba

"Cállate, el estúpido de Giotto tiene la culpa por su estupidez de escaparse sabes cuánto me costó buscar a ese idiota y que cumpliera con su trabajo de su propia empresa"

El hombre solo suspiro con fastidio, mi bufete no volverá a tomar casos así, "si Giotto sigue haciendo eso Vongola se tambaleara por sus estúpidas acciones infantiles", con indiferencia comento el platinado

Se escuchó un suspiro cansado en el auricular, "es por eso que confió en ti en la parte legal tu bufete de abogados es el mejor, sé que siempre logaras resolver las estupideces de mi jefe además nos ayudamos mutuamente a pesar que tu compañía está en Nanimori tu prestigio llega hasta Italia, Vongola tiene un buen lugar en el mundo empresarial nuestras empresas varían en diversidad y tu compañía siempre se ha encargado de los marcos legales además de que te hemos traído buenos clientes Alaude"

"Hn, puedo a ser eso por mis capacidades no necesito la ayuda de Vongola"

"Tsk, piensa lo que quieras siempre serás orgulloso ahora entiendo porque sigues solo si sigues así envejecerás en un viejo amargado y cascarrabias, consíguete una mujer par…"

"No me interesa", contesto con suma frialdad que fue perfectamente escuchada por la persona contraria

G sonrió aún más con malicia y arrogancia mientras caminaba por los pasillos de Vongola con pereza, Vongola una muy importante cadena empresarial en el mudo, la diversidad de su campo la hacían una de las más poderosas, manejaban desde el espectáculo hasta temas gastronómicos, moda, cultura, arquitectura, tecnología entre otros, y todo eso era gracias al manejo del presidente y los demás miembros del consejo conocidos como

Los guardianes Vongola, cada uno manejaba un campo y el jefe que era su presidente

Giotto Vongola era quien manejaba y organizaba a los damas era un trabajo casi imposible pero a sabiendas que Giotto era un genio en ese campo empresarial no había nada que no pudiera manejar a excepción de algo

El marco legal, le era tan aburrido y complicado que Giotto no dudaba dos veces en escaparse aun sabiendo que debía atender eso, le daban ganas de arrancarse su cabello a veces se preguntaba como rayos se volvió la mano derecha de él, G suspiro internamente, habían sido amigos de la infancia por muchos años, incluyendo a Alaude y el resto de los guardianes así que tal vez la influencia de su amistad fue quien lo condujo hasta hay como los demás, aunque su amigo o más bien el resto de la bola de idiotas también tiene algo que ver, pero a veces quería explotar por tener que lidiar con las estupideces de otros le era fastidioso

Por eso ellos dependían del bufete de Alaude él era el único reto y disciplinado en hacer bien su deber, en esa parte dependían mucho de él y Giotto no sabía a veces como tratar de convencerlo para que resolviera sus meteduras de pata, por eso el presidente Vongola siempre corría tras de el mientras le rogaba que convenciera al gruñón y antisocial de Alaude para que resolviera sus problemas, si esto era el colmo, paro un momento asía un bote de basura y tiro la colilla de cigarro le tenían prohibido fumar ya se imaginaba si knuckle lo viera le daría una tremendo sermón, a veces parecía un padre de familia

Giotto se las pagaría y bien caro

Suspiro y con cansancio mientras escucha el sepulcral silencio de la bocina

¡Cómo podía ser tan callado ese sujeto?!

"Está bien ya no seguiré con eso te enviare la documentación a primera hora" y tras responder con esa frase, el sonido de la señal perdía se escucho

¡¿Ese imbécil le colgó?!

Cuando volver a haberlo se las pagaría, pero por ahora…

Los trabajadores de Vongola miraban con gran miedo pasar a un hombre pelirosado que caminaba con un semblante tétrico por el lugar su cara decia muchas cosas que no eran nada bonitas, mientras murmuraba maldiciones en italiano a diestras y siniestra sobre un Alaude estúpido anti social mudo y un irresponsable e infantil Giotto

Me las pagaran ese par de idiotas

Lo único que pudieron pensar los trabajadores fue en correr o si no ellos serían los que pagaran los plato rotos y en verdad no querían

A paso despejado y vacío, G llego a una oficina donde la hermosa puerta tenia tallado con una pulcra caligrafía italiana con la palabra presidente, jalo la perilla dispuesto a entrar cuando escucho unos lloriqueos provenir de él, suspiro otra vez porque su jefe se comportaba como un niño

"Giotto deja de lloriquear y ponte a trabajar"

"Pero G es necesario todo esto?", escamo exasperado

"Todo esto qué?", pregunto desconcertado

"El que me hayas atado a la silla?!, era necesario puedo trabajar por mi cuenta G no soy un niño

"Tsk, tu por tu cuenta?", murmuro con amargura y suma molestia G ante esa declaración tan ridícula

"¡Si te deje solo cinco minutos y te escapaste a quien sabe dónde joder Giotto dejándome todo el trabajo, si no fueras mi amigo y jefe ya te huber…!"

"Ma,ma ma chicos por que tanto escandalo"

Se escuchó uan vos detrás de ellos, los ojos anaranjados del presidente Vongola se iluminaron,

"¡Asari!"

G solo miro mal ceñudo a su nuevo invitado

"Que haces aquí Asari", pregunto con irritabilidad G

"Bueno solo viene a entregar mi informe a Giotto"

"¡¿Mas papeleo?!", exclamó angustiado el rubio que se encontraba atado a la silla principal de aquella oficina

El hombre de cabellos castaños sonrió, "lo siento Giotto"

"No es nada lo siento idiota es tu trabajo", molesto el pelirosado le arrebato los palees de las manos de un Asari desconcertado por su rapidez y los coloco con un fuerte manotazo en el escritorio del rubio

"¡A trabajar!"

"Q-Que?, Pero si ya es hora de comer"

"Nada de comer hasta que termines entendiste si vuelvo en una hora y no terminaste con esto te daré más trabajo"

Molesto el pelirosado empezó a caminar con las manos en los bolillos fuera de la oficina

Asari dio una inclinación de respeto para despedirse con una gran sonrisa que decia, "ha,ha,ha lo siento" y siguió el paso de G

"¡Esperen no me dejen!", intento protestar el hombre atado pero sus suplicas fueron interrumpidas por el fuerte portazo de su oficina un suspiro salió de él, en definitiva G esta verdaderamente enojado, miro las cosas y el papeleo desordenado de su escritorio para deteniéndose en un retrato en particular lo tomo entre sus manos y lo observo con una inmensa melancolía, era una foto donde estaban todos sus amigos miro detenidamente a uno en especial

Suspiro nuevamente mientras observaba el soleado sol italiano, para después observa un anillos posarse con imponencia sobre su dedo

"Nos haces falta Alaude, me pregunto si algún día todo será como antes"

0o0o0o0

El platinado sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo entre cerro los ojos como si supiera quien fue el responsable suspiro con cansancio, estaba muy seguro que no tardarían los otros idiotas en tratar de comunicarse con él en especial cierto estúpido e infantil rubio, sus ojos bajaron levemente sobre sus manos que se encontraban en el volante manteniendo la marcha de su vehículo, algo resplandeció entre sus largos dedos un elegante anillo con varios detalles tallados en el

Resoplo con molestia

Esos idiotas nunca lo dejaran en paz, después de todo ellos estaban atados por algo mucho más grande, algo a lo cual ha estado evitando pero estaba consiente en que nunca podría librase, pero tenía un deber del cual ahora debía ocuparse, lo había prometido no tenía tiempo y no debería haber otra cosas más que lograr sus objetivos, era lo único que debía existir en su mente y olvidar todo lo demás

Mantuvo su mirada estoica al frete mientras observaba los vacíos caminos de Nanimori, le gustaba la tranquilidad y el silencio que le brindaba la noche todo era tan relajante le gustaba que todo permaneciera así para siempre, le encantaba esa ciudad a pesar de que muchos se habían opuesto a que el permaneciera en ese lugar y lo trataran de obligar a volver a Francia él siempre se había negado y aun cuando paso un tiempo en Italia,

su familia jamás pudo doblegarlo, nunca tuvo un fuerte lazo con sus familiares al contrario parecían unos desconocidos que buscaban en cualquier momento atacarse entre sí para ellos lo único que les importaba era el dinero y el poder no había nada mejor, sus almas eran corruptas y corrompidas no habían encontrado a seres más desagradables que su propia familia tal vez fue eso le provoca repulsión las personas que no cumplían con las leyes aquellos que faltaban a lo correcto

Quien sabe cuál fue la verdadera razón eso ahora ya no le importaba, porque él era libre y sin importar cuanto intentara su familia en atraparlo nadie lo lograría

Una sonrisa fría apareció en sus jóvenes facciones

Después de todo como solía decirle el idiota de Giotto

Él era… una nube que volaba siempre libre sin ataduras ni doblegaciones

Y jamás permitiría que eso cambiara no necesitaba ni dependería de nadie más, jamás lo hiso y duda hacerlo ahora, frunció el ceño al recordar algo desagradable

_Alaude nadie puede estar solo completamente, la nube puede ser libre y volar lejos de los demás pero siempre dependerá de otros para existir y vivir en completa paz y verdadera liberta, tal vez yo no fui capaz de enseñarte eso pero sé que llegara el día la persona indicada aparecerá ante ti y te enseñara lo que te acabo de decir, ten lo por seguro_

Recordó esas palabras que Giotto le dijo cuando partió de Italia, esa frase siempre lo persiguió en sus pensamiento lo desconcertaba tanto y a la vez lo fastidiaba

Odiaba cuando ese tonto e infantil sujeto le hablaba con misterio, el prefería que le dijera las cosas correctas y de frente le fastidiaba la ambigüedad y el misterio era algo que calaba en su personalidad…curiosidad, frunció el ceño al recordar otro recuerdo fastidioso

_Ha,ha,ha Alaude eres tan curioso como un gato_

Al escuchar esa frase proveniente de Asaria había alzado una ceja incrédula, el moreno solo le sonrió al peli platinado que mantenía su mirad estoica y disgustada, y respondió a su casi perceptible pregunta silenciosa

_Tu eres una de la personas más curiosas que he conocido, cuando algo te pica y te llama la atención no te detendrás hasta averiguarlo todo hasta el más íntimo detalle, tu curiosidad es obsesiva Alaude como la de un gato, _entre una sonrisa que mostraba su perfecta dictadura blanca, el hombre de ojos azules miro al moreno con fastidio e indignación

El curioso como un gato?, lo estaba comparando con un gato?

Ante esa declaración descarada de Asari delante de todos los demás idiotas, no había momento en que le restregaran esa manía suya tal vez era verdad que tenía una un comportamiento obsesivo si algo le interesaba, pero jamás la admitiría ni mucho menos delante de puros idiotas, pero había alguien entre ellos que no paraba de restregárselo con cinismo e inocencia fingida

_Nufufufu algún día esa curiosidad tuya va acarrearte problemas y eso sería muy divertido de ver, no crees neko-chan?_

Tan solo recordar eso su jaqueca aumento, soltó un soplido de fastidio e irritabilidad era como ese idiota cabeza de melón lo estuviera maldiciendo y era muy probable que lo estuviera haciendo, a veces deseaba golpearlo y mandarlo a la cárcel pero agradecía estar muy muy lejos de él, después de todo era uno de los tantos idiotas que dejo en Italia y muy a su pesar era alguien a quien tenía solo algo de simpatía aunque por más que declarara entre gritos Giotto de que todos eran amigos esa panda de Idiotas Vongola era una gran piedra en su zapato que se negaba a salir

Pero aun así agradecía en silencio que ellos no estuvieran husmeando en sus asuntos, por ahora porque sabía que no tardaran muchos para dar señales para fastidiarlo, hasta hora Giotto fue el primero en mostrar señales de estupidez, una estupidez muy conocida para desgracias de el por la costumbre de tener que resolver los problemas en que se metía el rubio, sus ojos fríos seguían al frente con aburrimiento

Tenía mucho trabajo que hacer no debería estar pensando en cosas innecesarias, tenía un deber mucho más alto que cualquier otra cosa, no había nada ni nadie quien lograra hacerlo perder de su objetivo, ni siquiera esos idiotas lo harían cambiar de parecer por más que el sintiera una pisca de aprecio por ellos,

Ante su frustración aumentó la velocidad del auto como un método de aplacar sus muy fastidiados pensamientos

Sin darse cuenta de que sus planes estaban a punto de cambiar por la llegada de alguien inesperado que pondrá su vida de cabeza

Siguió observando el solitario paisaje hasta que escucho un grito de ayuda, pudo apreciar que desde lo lejos un grupo de delincuentes lastimaban a alguien, los gritos de miedo y desesperación de la víctima lo azotaban con fuerza sobre sus oídos, las risas de arrogancia de los delincuentes lo provocaron,

Freno

El auto negro rugió con pereza muestras salía de el aquel hombre estoico con un gran sentido de justicia

Esos hombres debían ser castigados, por interrumpir su paz

0o0o0o0

Bien ya había caminado un buen tiempo y no encontraba un lugar adecuado donde dormir, el frio cada vez era más intenso e incluso le costaba moverse sentía todo su cuerpo congelado como un bloque de hielo, estaba segura que si no encontraba algo con que protegerse del frio moriría de hipotermia después de todo estaba en pleno invierno era un milagro que no hubiera nevado si no ya estaría imaginarse su cuerpo sin vida siendo encontrado tirado en la calles de Nanimori

Un suspiro angustioso escapo de sus temblorosos labios

Haru no sabe cómo saldrá de esta murmuro con tristeza, aun sintiendo un hueco en su estómago que le pedía desesperadamente ser llenado

Que triste es ser una vagabunda

Miro las casas como poco cada una se iban apagando dando a entender que los habitantes estaban cayendo en un sueño profundo

Se imaginó así misma viviendo en una bonita y acogedora casa, un lugar cálido y donde las esperaran personas importantes para ella un familia, estar un lugar a donde ella pudiera…

Regresar

Pero eso no existía y dudaba algún día que existiera existiera algo así, siempre estaría destinada a la soledad, a la desesperación y el miedo

Será mejor que Haru deje de soñar sueños imposibles, pensó en voz baja mientras sus ojos adormilados por el cansancio recorrían las frías y solitarias calles, le dolían los pies ya no podía mas estaba segura que en cualquier momento caería al suelo en la inconciencia

Detuvo su andar cuando observo con miedo a un grupo de hombres fumando en un callejón abandonado por la oscuridad solo podía ver las abrazadoras colillas brillar con pesadez y el bajo humo salir de ella, a su vista eso esos hombres eran atemorizantes, las risas y palabras vulgares sonaran por las calles solitarias únicamente siendo ella la expectante de ese cuadro desagradable

No dudo dos veces en su mente gritarle que debía apresurarse e irse de ahí, retrocedió lentamente pero el sepulcral silencio fue lo que provoco que escucharan sus pasos espontáneos de huida

"Oye bonita por qué tan sola?" , se quedó estáticamente la voz rasposa y burlona de uno de los sujetos, enseguida sus demás compañeros voltearon haberla, la piel se le erizo al ver raramente en sus rostros malas intenciones

_Haru tienes que salir de aquí, _se gritó internamente recuperando el control de su cuerpo avanzando hasta tras rápidamente

"Estas tratando de correr?"

"¡Hahi?!", grito de dolor al sentir una mano sostener su brazo con fuerza, miro con miedo a su captor que la miraba con una sonrisas ensanchada mientras fumaba despreocupadamente, observándola de pies a cabeza, esa acción hiso que su cuerpo se erizara de temor

Le harían daño, que debía hacer?

"Es linda?", una voz con un toque de burla se escuchó detrás de ella, que no pudo mirar donde provenía la voz, pero sus sentidos se alertaron cuando los demás compañeros de ese sujeto empezaron a acorralarla, intento zafarse del agarre de su captor pero esto solo presiono su agarre con más fuerza marcando su pálida piel por el doloroso apretón si seguía así le rompería el brazo

"¿A donde crees que vas pequeño ratón?, no quieres divertirte con nosotros?"

Su captor ronroneo con un toque de picardía como si con ese simple coqueteo pudiera conseguir algo de ella

Algo que no era para nada inocente

"P-Por fa-vor no me hagan na-da", suplico con angustia la pequeña joven

Sus nervios aumentaron cuando el sujeto empezó acariciar su mejilla mirándola detenidamente, eso hiso que inconscientemente abofeteara al sujeto que no se esperó ese acto de protección

Se escucharon risas y silbidos de burla por parte de sus compañeros

Unas maldiciones por parte del golpeado le bastaron a Haru un buen golpe logrando arrojarla al suelo por el impacto

Su cuerpo estaba muy débil como para levantarse, observo del suelo un pequeño rastro de sangre que salía de su labio y nariz

Hahi, esto en verdad dolía y dolía muchísimo

"Ese ratón sí que muerde", comento uno con burla al sujeto que había abofeteado mientras tomaba nuevamente el brazo de la castaña para alzarla con fuerza del frio suelo,

"pero dime pequeño ratón podrás con todos?", el resto de los chicos cada vez se acercaban más a ella

Miro temblorosa a los demás sujetos que se burlaban por su deplorables estado estaba asustada cuando uno de ellos la agarro con fuerza de sus cabellos castaños haciéndola gritar de dolor

Como rayos termino así?, estaba sola no había nadie quien la ayudara y protegiera, quien se interesaría de ella?, los sentimientos de soledad de desbordaron ante ella el miedo fue el detonante de su frustración

Estaba tan abrumada y asustada sus ojos castaños empezaron a soltar lágrimas de miedo, para satisfacción de los sujetos

"Entonces creo que es hora de divertirnos no creen chicos?", los demás asintieron con mal sana diversión, mientras que el hombre que la sostenía con fuerza metía descaradamente su mano bajo su blusa acariciándola lascivamente

La joven intento apartarlo se sentía asqueada y sucia pero otro sujeto tomo con fuerza sus muñecas dejándola completamente inmovilizada

Miro con terror a sus atacantes, la violarían?

Tomándola con fuerza dela nunca logrando que la castaña soltara un grito el hombre la miro con detenimiento

"Nadie te escuchara niña estás sola"

Antes esas crueles palabras la joven lentamente fue perdiendo fuerzas

Es vedad

Estaba sola

No había nadie, que sentido tenia pedir ayuda si nadie acudiría en su auxilio?

Una vieja herida en su corazón se abrió, los dolorosos recuerdos azotaron su mente dejándola con un nudo en la garganta ya no podía gritar, se sentía derrotada

Había intentado escapar, ser libre pero… no todo se puede hacer realidad, el mundo era cruel ya lo sabía, pero aun pensaba y seguía creyendo que todavía haba esperanza que encontraría lo que tanto deseaba

La calidez que su corazón perdió, la inocencia de creer en el amor

Sus ojos lentamente empezaron a perder brillo miro a sujeto que sostenía con fuerza, ya no tenía fuerzas para luchar

Estaba cayendo…

Pero…

Ya no importaba

Después de todo no soy nada

Observo con resignación como ese hombre se acercaba descaradamente hacia su boca

Solo en cuestión de segundos

En un solo parpadeo

Su cuerpo fue sostenido por otros brazos, miro como las manos de sus agresores salían abruptamente de ella con tanta rapidez que apenas pudo notarlo, sintió como los nuevos brazos que estaban a su alrededor la tamban sobreprotectoramente no supo describir como se sentía

Ese tacto era muy diferente, al cual apenas acababa de sentir de aquellos sujetos se sentía tranquila, segura no tenía miedo, con nerviosismo miro como sus captores se quejaban de haber sido arrojados al suelo mientras sus demás compañeros los ayudaban a levantarse, dirigieron sus miradas de furia asía ella y la persona que la salvo

"Estas bien?"

Una voz firme masculina pero a la vez suave resonaron en sus oídos, con nerviosismos lentamente volteo su mirada chocolate hacia la persona que la sostenía en brazos

Amplio su mirada al toparse con unos ojos azules que la miraban con detenimiento analizándola, era los ojos más hermosos que había visto en su vida, miro el rostro de su salvador y se sonrojo

Era el hombre más apuesto que había visto en su vida, la mirada estoica sin ningún signo de sentimiento la dejaron sin aliento, como un hombre como el podía desprender una presencia tan poderosa su cuerpo se estremeció cuando el hombre empezó a moverse con ella en brazos, ignorando al resto de los hombres que se encontraban con ellos, provocando que estos los observaran con rabia y desprecio

"Bastardo piensas ignorarnos?"

Ante el insulto la castaña regreso su mirada con confusión asía uno de los agresores, su cuerpo tembló cuando miro como estos sacaban y alzaban navajas y armas…

Les harían daño, "¡hahi!"… se aferró con fuerza en los cálidos brazos de aquel hombre que lentamente la baja hasta sentarla cerca de un árbol donde pudiera ella descansar y el tener la libertar de golpear a esos inútiles

"Quédate aquí y no te muevas", con voz firme pero con toques de suavidad ordeno, antes de que pudiera apartarse de ella la joven rápidamente apretó su agarre en contra su gabardina

"n…no vallas t..te lastimaran", entre lágrimas y miedo Alaude miro a la pequeña joven que se aferraba con desesperación a él, como si temiera que le pasara algo, miro aquellos ojos redondos chocolates brillas por causa de las lágrimas reflejaban una inocencia que hace mucho no había visto, aprecio más detenidamente su rostro su pálida piel maltratada por sus agresores brillaba por el reflejo de las luces callejeras, estatura pequeña una niña entre 15 y 16 años, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por el llanto, sus cabello castaño enmarcaba su pequeña cara, su cuerpo temblaba por el estado stock en que se encontraba

Le pareció tan frágil, tan… tierno

Sacudió internamente sus pensamientos inexplicables, tomo con una delicadeza que surgió casi inexistente de él solo para ella, las manos de las niña para dejarlo en libertad

"Estaré bien", corto y ligeramente frio declaro

La joven iba replicar pero la implacable mirada azulina la estuvo de continuar

Solo se dedicó a mirar como ese hombre se levantó con una imponencia y fuerza e irrefutable, era… como un príncipe que leía en libros aquellos personajes que ella que imaginaba ensoñada, la pose, la mirada, su figura, su voz, su rostro

Un príncipe que protege a la princesa de cualquier mal

Solo fueron cuestión de minutos sus ojos castaños miraron con gran asombro como ese hombre vestido finamente de negro derribaba con una agilidad y elegancia innata a esos hombres, de la nada sin siquiera creerlo

Él era un verdadero príncipe que acudió en su rescate a salvarla a pesar de no ser una verdadera princesa para su imaginación infantil y con una última mirada esperanzada con cansancio lentamente la joven castaña fue perdiendo su vista hasta caer en la inconciencia con tranquilidad

Al saber que alguien estaba protegiéndola

Tal vez… solo tal vez no estaba destinada a estar sola

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR XD **

**¡Hola chicos la desaparecida volvió a aparecer, solo para volver a desaparecer!, bueno solo un tiempecito jejeje XD tengo que resolver unos asuntos y terminar unos cuantos proyectos de estudio pero volveré TT_TT muy pronto**

**Tratare en no tardarme mucho n_n**

**Espero y les haya encantado el capítulo mis lectores **

**matupi-chan espero y te haya gustado :)**

**Y si no u_u bueno tratare de mejorarlo**

**jejejeje deseo que en verdad les haya gustado**

**Bueno es hora de que me vaya XD**

**¡Chicos como ya lo saben tantos comentarios como críticas serán bien recibidos! :)**

**Ha y una cosa sobre escribir yaoi creo que a la mayoría de mis lectores no mostraron mucho agrado así que por el momento no are nada de yaoi, y mis fics que he estado escribiendo hasta hora no pondré nada relacionado al yaoi , si me animo en algún momento de escribir de este tema será en un fic que sea exclusivo a este género n_n pero por ahora no escribiré de el**

**Bueno mis lectores**

**¡Nos vemos en la próxima alegra77 se despide, muchas gracias por leer mis historias!**

**¡Matane!**


End file.
